


【毒艾】我們所想（猛毒真人電影同人）

by yocool



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 他們共享記憶與身體，同時做他們想做的事。（舊文備份）





	【毒艾】我們所想（猛毒真人電影同人）

**Author's Note:**

> 猛毒X艾迪

「……如畫面上，議員沒有回應就上車離開了。這是記者艾迪布洛克在舊金山市政廳為您所做的報導。」  
是的，他又回來做記者了，還因為話題的風頭過了，只能從基層做起。至少比之前連工作都找不到強多了。

『艾迪，我餓了～』對，他腦中的聲音又出現了『餓了餓了餓了餓了……』

他說，不行，他試著將思緒專注在工作。  
『我可以吃左邊這個人嗎？』  
那是華盛頓郵報的記者，雖然他是被那間公司開除，但也不是什麼罪大惡極的事。  
「不行」他低聲說。  
『右邊那個呢？看起來不算好人了。』  
他沒忘記自己常批評八卦報社從來不寫好報導，甚至很多根本是杜撰的，有時候假新聞的傷害比罪犯還要嚴重。

「不行」他說，「我會找點東西給你，忍耐一下。」  
他和攝影師揮了揮手，自己先走了，趕緊離開這裡。他騎車停到寵物店前，買了一些飼料用的小白鼠。  
『噁，這東西比洋芋片還難吃。』  
「你可以先配著洋芋片吃。」  
猛毒一路上把四周的人類分成各級美食，還想像他們的味道，這讓艾迪快抓狂了，他轉進一條暗巷，下車摔了安全帽，「你就不能消停一下嗎？天黑之後，我們就一起出去給你找吃的。」  
這條暗巷不如以往只有他的自言自語，不遠處傳來微弱的聲音，「救命，救救我」聽起來像某位街友，艾迪一時忘了名字。

那個瘦弱的男人趴在地上，被另一個人痛毆，還有一把小刀不斷劃在他身上。「別管閑事」那個拿刀的男人對他大吼。

「猛毒，你現在還餓嗎？」  
『當然』

他幫街友叫了救護車，等鳴笛聲靠近就離開了，沒有人會相信一名街友說的話，除了他，艾迪布洛克。

＊

他們回到公寓，艾迪放下小白鼠，「你應該不那麼餓了，我們說好，讓我寫完今天的報導，晚點再出去。」艾迪喝了一口啤酒漱漱口，洗掉嘴裡生肉的觸感。

猛毒咕噥一下，沒表示反對。他靜靜地感到高興，是從艾迪心裡傳來的喜悅，他們一起救了一個人，那個街友看起來就不好吃，所以沒關係。

『艾迪，我今天吃過了，晚點一起去將Anne追回來吧。』  
「什麼？咳咳咳……」艾迪被啤酒嗆到，「都跟你說不了，那是我的事，而且她現在……我沒資格再找她回來。」

『哦，艾迪，你真是魯蛇。』說到Anne，艾迪又顯得有點悲傷。

猛毒舔了一下他的耳朵，「嘿」他反射性用手捂住，「做什麼？」  
『你不是喜歡她對你這樣？就像我在她身上親你的那個吻。』

「那是你在她身上，我又不會舔到自己耳朵。」  
『艾迪，我們可以做任何事。』

猛毒伸長了舌頭舔他，他的臉上都是口水，「住手，不要舔，你是小狗嗎？」  
一些黏液把他固定在椅子上，猛毒看著他思考該怎麼親一個人，他知道猛毒想做什麼，「嘿，夥計，謝謝，但是我不需要另一個Anne。我喜歡我們原來的樣子。冷靜了嗎？夥計。」

猛毒覺得無趣，潛伏回艾迪的身體裡，好一陣子沒打擾他，彷彿在打盹。

艾迪沖澡的時候他醒來了。

『艾迪，再涼一點。』猛毒伸出觸手把熱水關了。  
「現在是冬天……」艾迪伸手要再把熱水打開，被阻止了。  
『你不會感冒。』黑色的黏液開始在艾迪身上遊走『我們會熱起來。』

他不知道猛毒做了什麼，但是他們的體溫很高，花灑的水反而是在幫他降溫。猛毒的黏液覆上他的陰莖，流動、擠壓，他沒有選擇地硬了。猛毒把他壓在牆上，套弄著，他從來沒感覺過這麼舒服。

不是Anne，他想。

『不是Anne，』猛毒回答他，『是我。你現在應該想著我。』

是猛毒，是那個在他身上的共生體，是他腦海的另一個聲音，是另一個他。

「我…我們，」他們不需要說出口，高潮了。

＊

他的思考停滯，腦袋一片空白，只有身體的酥麻感是真實的。緩過來之後，他從鏡中看到猛毒，尷尬得立刻別過頭去。『看著我』猛毒說，『你自己手淫的時候怎麼就不尷尬？』

「不要偷窺我的記憶！」艾迪的臉變得更紅。

『你的一切都是我的，包括記憶。』

猛毒幫他把身體擦乾，趕他出浴室。他才走到床邊坐下來，猛毒就把他固定在床上，「啊！」他覺得自己像是一開始遇見猛毒，那個手足無措的自己，他也開始懷疑自己對這個共生體的了解程度。

『艾迪，我們有共識，我不可能傷害你。』猛毒從肩上延伸出腦袋面對他，『我只是希望你開心。』

猛毒長長的舌頭伸進他嘴裡，深入喉嚨，喉頭反射性地作嘔，緊接著感到自己就要窒息。對方適時地將舌頭退出來，在離開口腔的瞬間，彷彿有觸電感，他回應般的伸了舌頭。他試著大口呼吸，但實際上沒有他想像得喘，眼前那張醜臉的嘴角笑得更彎了。

「你還真貼心。」他諷刺的說，不用想都知道是猛毒做了什麼。  
『艾迪，放輕鬆。』  
「我除了乖乖聽話，還有其他選擇嗎？」  
『你可以選擇閉上眼睛享受，或是不閉。』  
「等等，」艾迪好像聽到了關鍵字「人類男性一個晚上射精一次就夠了！而且正常不會連續。」他開始緊張。  
『放心，我們可以。』  
艾迪才不放心，他猜想猛毒是不是透過記憶讀到了什麼奇怪的A片。  
『記憶只有當你想到的時候，我才會知道。』黑色的黏液從他背後溢出，在皮膚上流動，蔓延到前胸『還是你想要那樣？』黏液形成觸手，搓揉著他的胸肌，特別是乳頭。

雖然不是人類的手，卻更敏銳，艾迪下面一下子又站起來了。  
「猛毒…猛毒…猛毒…拜託，不要了。」他開始哀求，帶著一絲呻吟。  
『可是我想要，我們都想要。』黑色的黏液流到了大腿之間，包覆住臀部，從股溝爬進去。  
『艾迪，你很好奇我要做什麼。』  
帶有涼感的黏液，或是說觸手，果然從後庭進去了。以猛毒對這個身體的了解程度，不一會兒就能正確地對前列腺造成刺激。

他的身體像觸電一樣，快感一波一波襲來，他一開始咬著嘴唇，不想讓自己發出羞恥的聲音。  
『很好聽，艾迪。不要忍著。』  
猛毒喜歡他的呻吟，他也就放任自己出聲。

他高潮了，必須射精，『還沒，艾迪。』猛毒堵著，不讓他射，他又硬又脹。酥麻感幾乎從身體傳到了頭頂，肌肉緊繃到酸痛，不管他在床上怎麼扭動都無法擺脫。

他的呻吟帶著哭聲，猛毒舔去他流下來的每一滴淚水。然後放他自由，他射了，比前一次還久，還要多。後庭的觸手稍晚才溫柔地離開。

他癱軟在床上，不想移動，也不想知道猛毒對他的精液是怎麼處理的。

＊

做愛可以等於一次劇烈運動，更何況剛才那次太刺激了。艾迪的身體太熱了，這對猛毒來說不是特別優質的生存環境。

觸手延伸到冰箱拿出一包冰塊，他有看到觸手，有看到冰塊，但是他像糨糊一樣的腦袋還來不及思考，就看到冰塊在他身體上方被打開。

「啊——！」艾迪慘叫，全身發熱的時候與冰塊肌膚相親，根本酷刑。他一下子就清醒了，從床上跳起來。

「你是不是想凍死我啊？」他衝進浴室開了熱水。  
『身體太熱了，我想回去。』猛毒把淋浴又轉到冷水。  
「我要先確保自己身體健康。」艾迪又轉到熱水。

『冷水』  
「熱水」  
『冷水』  
「熱水」  
『你只是坐騎，要聽我的。』  
「為了生存，管你！」

End


End file.
